


Coming Home

by onlynobletobegood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Slight Canon Divergence, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlynobletobegood/pseuds/onlynobletobegood
Summary: 5 times people thought Ned and Peter were an item and once when they weren't exactly wrong.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because, to me, Peter's and Ned's friendship parallels a little too mucho to Miles' and Ganke's in the comics. And in the comics EVERYONE thinks Miles and Ganke are a thing and its my favourite thing ever and I love these two so I thought why not?

i. 

Peter sat across aunt May at the Thai restaurant, idly picking at his food. He was pretty sure this Ned thing was going to blow all over his face sooner or later, but maybe he could get something good out of it too. Maybe having someone he didn’t have to lie all the time would be nice. It was pretty exhausting, doing it with aunt May. Having to sneak around and come up with excuses every time, and he was already running out of excuses. Plus, he could cover up for Peter’s ass if needed. He’d also have to be more careful from now on. He could trust Ned, Ned was a great guy, but he was lucky it was him and not someone else who found out. 

Peter was pretty much out of it, wrapped in his thoughts, that he didn’t immediately register his aunt speaking. 

“What’s the matter? I thought you loved larb, too larby?” 

Aunt May waited for Peter to answer. 

“Not larby enough?” 

Peter shook his head, still not looking up from his food. 

“How many times do I have to say larb before… you _talk_ to me?” aunt May chuckled before continuing, “You know I larb you.” 

“I’m just stressed. The internship… I’m tired.” Peter sighed. 

“That Stark Internship; I have to tell you, not a fan of that Tony Stark.” She did a face before eating another bite of her food. 

_“…after an ATM robbery was stopped by Queen’s own colorful local crime-stopper, the Spider-Man...”_

Aunt May sighed at the news reel playing on the TV, “If you spot something like that happening, you turn and run the other way.” 

Peter stammered, straightening his back, “Yeah, yea- yea- yeah, of course.” 

“Six blocks away from us!” she continued before being interrupted by the waiter bringing a plate with desert, “We didn’t order that.” 

“It’s on the house.” The waiter smiled at aunt May. 

_Yeah, not creepy at all_ Peter thought. 

“I think he larbs you.” He teased. 

She feigned ignorance, “What? Me? I don’t think so young man.” She side-eyed him before adding, “And what about you?” 

“Me? You know I larb you Aunt May.” 

She laughed and hit him on the shoulder, “That’s not what I meant you dummy, I meant if you, you know, _larb someone._ ” 

Peter knew what she meant, but he just couldn’t go down without a fight. She tried to be casual about it, shrugging her shoulders and looking down as she poked the remaining food on her plate with her chopsticks. And it was okay, it was a very aunt May thing to ask, but that didn’t make it less annoying… or less awkward to answer. 

“No aunt May. I don’t larb anyone at the moment.” 

Peter felt sheepish, thinking about Lisa. She was a pretty girl, a very pretty girl, and awesome, and so far out of his league. Besides, he wouldn’t call it _larb_ \- love. He wouldn’t call it _love_. He felt just some simple, stupid, probably a little too weird affection towards her. 

She held his hand over the table and looked him in the eye, “It’s okay Peter, you can tell me. You can trust me.” 

Her fond looks made Peter feel warmth spread all over his body. He knew he could trust aunt May, he knew that no matter what, she would continue to love and support him. She loved him as much as he loved her, she wouldn’t let anything happen to Peter, she would protect him with everything that was within her power to do so. That’s exactly why he had to keep his alter-ego a secret from her. 

“Well…” 

“Well…” she encouraged him to continue. 

He hesitated, he loved his aunt but maybe talking about Lisa wouldn’t be the best thing. They weren’t even, you know, a _thing_. 

Peter dislodged his hand from his aunt’s grasp and held it in his lap, “Nothing, it’s stupid.” 

“No honey, it’s not stupid. It’s okay for you to feel this way, it’s completely normal and there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You know I love you no matter what, right?” 

Okay, now Peter was confused. 

“Ashamed of _what_ , exactly?” he asked carefully. 

She lowered her voice to a whisper, “Of the _thing_ you and Ned have going on.” 

Now, not even his spider-sense could’ve seen _that_ coming, “ _What?!_ ” 

“You aren’t exactly subtle you know, and I’ve had my suspicions for a while-” 

“Aunt May, no-” 

“But today I saw you in your room and you were only wearing your underwear-” 

“Please, stop, it’s not-” 

“And I’m not saying it’s wrong! You two are a pair of healthy young men-” 

“If you would just _listen_ -” 

“And as long as you are using protection-” 

“ _Aunt May_ -” 

“I know it’s not like any of you can get pregnant, but there’s still the chance to catch something-” 

“ _AUNT MAY!_ ” 

That got his aunt to stop rambling. Looking around Peter saw he had attracted the attention of several other people in the room. 

He hunched his shoulders trying to appear as small as possible, “We are not- we are not _together_.” 

“Are you sure? Because there’s nothing wrong in that and you two are always together, so I thought-” 

“ _No._ ” Peter snapped, “ _Ned is just my best friend._ ” 

She raised her hands in defeat, “Whoa tiger, I was just saying.” 

She continued to dig into her plate. 

“Sorry.” Peter _was_ sorry. 

“Eat your damn larb.” 

“Yes sir.” 

 

ii. 

"Man, where the hell have you _been_?" Ned asked as soon as they were back in their hotel room in DC, arms crossed. 

Peter sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, letting his back hit the mattress, "It's been a long day." 

Ned threw his hands on the ceiling and started pacing back and forth, "Well, _yeah_. For starters, you didn’t come back last night. I was worried out of my mind. I had to convince myself that it was okay since you're, you know, _Spider-Man_. But then in the morning you weren't answering your phone and everybody was asking me where you were, and I had to come up with the lame excuse that you got sick and wouldn't leave the bathroom the whole morning. Thank God they bought it because I had no idea what I was going to _do_. 

"And _then_ the whole freaking glowy thing turning out to be a _freaking bomb_. I thought this is it, I'm going to die and without getting to yell at my dumb best friend because _he doesn't know how to pick up his phone_." 

By the end of his rant Ned was panting. Peter sat up slowly and blinked at the other boy. He never meant to make him worry. It was kind of touching actually, but maybe not so awesome judging by the look on his friend's face. Peter was exhausted, he was practically running on no sleep, the adrenaline from the day having worn off a long time ago. He still felt sore from the stunt he pulled at the Washington Monument, which was, again, _his fault_. So yeah, he had a long day, but he could tell Ned had had one of those too. 

Peter sat up and walked up to the other boy. He placed both of his hands on his shoulders, shaking him and squeezing a bit to get him to look him in the eye, "Hey, I'm sorry, I was worried too. I followed the bad guys, they were trying to steal Damage Control trucks. I tried to stop them but I got knocked-out, woke up on a vault and ended up stuck there the whole night. 

"As soon as I found out the glowy thing was actually, _a bomb_ , I panicked. I couldn't let anyone get hurt, I couldn't let _you_ get hurt, much less because of me. I got here as soon as I could, but I was late. You almost died there, and that’s on me. I would've never forgiven myself if something happened to you. _I'm sorry Ned_." 

His best friend sighed and Peter felt a little bit better, he didn't want Ned mad at him. Peter felt himself being pulled into a hug. He circled his arms around his friend's shoulders and felt Ned's breath on his ear as he spoke, "Don't scare me like that again." 

Peter tightened his grip, "I won't." 

"Now, that’s sickening." 

The boys sprung apart. Peter turned to see Michelle leaning against the doorframe of their room. Apparently, they didn't close the door properly. 

_Way to be more careful, Peter_ thought. 

She had her arms crossed over her chest, a smug expression on her face. Her eyes were traveling between both of them. _Crap_. Peter had no idea how much she'd heard. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down, allowing her to sneak up on them. He had no idea how much she _knew_. This was bad; very, very bad. 

"How long have you been there?" Peter asked. 

"It's not how it looks like." Ned quickly added. 

"Sure." She said, stretching the syllables, "I've been here for two seconds actually; which, if you ask me, is too damn long. I came over to tell you Mr. Harrington is looking for you. So, when you finish giving each other your 'I'm glad you're not dead' kisses, you can go find him." 

" _What?!_ " Peter protested, but she was already turning her back, "It's not like that!"

"Whatever you say, lovebird." 

Her dry laugh echoed in the hallway. 

 

iii. 

Ned cornered him in his locker during lunch period. 

"Dude, I saw the news yesterday, you saved all those people in the ferry. That was nuts!" 

Most days, Peter liked Ned's enthusiasm. Even if it was annoying sometimes, it never failed to cheer him up, reminded him of the fact that he did do some good, even when it felt like the complete opposite. 

Today, it just made him feel worse. 

Ned kept talking, even if Peter kept his eyes at his feet, "And you teamed up with Iron-Man! I cannot tell you how awesome that is! We were watching it on TV and my mom grabbed the remote to change the channel and I was this close to just blurting out 'Mom, you absolutely cannot change the channel because my best friend is out there saving people's lives and being awesome with _Iron-Man_.'" 

He then proceeded to retell the whole thing as he saw it in the news, full of hand gestures and little explosion sound effects. 

A sinking feeling started to spread through his gut. He didn't deserve that, he didn't deserve all that praise. He knew how Ned felt about him being Spider-Man, he knew his best-friend looked up to him now more than ever. But he was none of those things Ned claimed he was. He hadn't been able to save all those people. He hadn't done it, and what Iron-Man did was fix his _mistake_. It was his fault. It was on him. It was like the Washington Monument but a thousand times worse. All those people almost died. Innocent people. Mr. Stark was right, he didn't deserve the suit. 

He had to make it stop, "Ned, please. Don't." 

Peter's voice cracked at the last word, turning the other boy's attention towards him. He felt tense all over, his shoulders up to his ears and his hands balled in tight fists. He felt himself tremble, fighting back the stinging in his eyes, closing them tightly. 

"Peter?" Ned's voice as soft, "Peter are you okay? What happened?" 

He opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. They were mostly alone in the hallway, the few people scattered around were standing out of ear's range. Still, Peter grabbed Ned by the wrist, with a little bit too much force, and dragged him towards the nearest empty classroom. 

"I- I don't- I didn't-" he stammered as soon as they were past the doors, not looking at his friend in the eye. 

Ned brought up the hand that was still being held by Peter and squeezed his shoulder, "Hey, deep breaths. What happened?" 

"I'm not Spider-Man anymore." 

"What?" 

"The ferry- It was my fault, Ned. Those people almost died because of me. Mr. Stark- Mr. Stark was there to save them. He saved them, not me." He sighed dejectedly, looking up at his friend, "He took the suit. He said I didn't deserve it, and- and it think he was right." 

Peter hid his sob in the other boy's shoulder, one tight grip on his writ and the other on his shirt. 

Ned brought his hand up from Peter's shoulder to his head patting it, awkwardly, "It's going to be okay, you'll get through this. You will show Iron-Man- Mr. Stark that you are Spidey, that you are good." 

Still holding back tears, Peter fought to steady his breath. He refused to cry anymore, he refused to break down the way he did yesterday, alone in his room; he's been tense ever since. He told himself he was more than the suit. He was more than being Spider-Man. 

Peter didn't believe himself. 

"What do we have here? Little Petey-willy being consoled by his boyfriend?" He knew exactly who that mocking, cooing voice belonged to. 

Peter didn't look up, he stayed there, face hidden. Flash couldn't have picked a worse moment to appear. 

He felt Ned speak up, "What do you want Flash?" 

"Nothing." A flash and the click of the camera went off, "Just saying hi." 

"Go away." Ned angled them so Peter's back was facing Flash, hiding his face. 

He heard Flash click his tongue and a door opening, which hopefully he was leaving. Peter didn't hear the door close. 

"Just for the record," Flash paused, clearing his throat, "I have nothing against you two being... whatever. It's just my heavenly duty to make your lives impossible." 

With that, he left, the door closing behind him. Despite himself, Peter let out a dry laugh. 

 

iv. 

Peter stepped out into the hallway, spotting Liz immediately. 

"Hey." He said before he could stop himself, "I, ah- thought you had calculus fifth period." 

Jeez, Peter, way to look like a creeper. 

Liz shrugged, "Yeah. Just, doing the homecoming stuff." 

Peter took a step forward, approaching her, "Hey, look. I-" he took a pause before continuing, "I just wanted to apologize about the whole decathlon thing and I-" 

"It's fine." She cut him off, "Last thing decathlon was the most important thing but... I almost died." 

Yeah, that too. If Peter could, he would be apologizing for that too. 

"No- I, ah- I- I just meant that it was not cool especially..." He took a breath and looked at her before returning his eyes to the floor, "because... I like you." 

"I know" 

Wait. 

_What._

"You do?" He said cautiously. 

She shook her head, "You're terrible at keeping secrets." 

Peter smiled, "Yeah, you'd be surprised." 

There was a small pause where they just stared at each other, their faces very close. 

"I, uhm, I gotta get to class," he quickly continued, taking a step back, "We should hang out but, uhm, I got detention forever." 

Peter looked upwards to the homecoming poster pasted in the wall. 

"I guess you already have a date to homecoming." He said, fiddling with his hall pass. 

"Actually, I was so busy planning it I ever got around to that part so..." 

She left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air and Peter took the opening. 

"Uh, you wanna," he pointed at his chest, with a small smile, "go with me?". 

"Yeah," a smile broke in her face, making her look even more beautiful, "Sure." 

"Really?" He asked, breathless, "I mean. Yeah. Great. Cool." 

"Cool." 

Time for Peter to make his retreat before que messed things up, "I'm actually, going that way." 

He started walking, passing by Liz and brushing her shoulder. Did that just really happen? Is he really going to homecoming with _Liz Allen_? 

"You know, I wasn't sure at first." 

Peter turned around, and if it weren't for his amazing balance he wouldn’t probably tripped over his own feet in the haste of spinning around, "Of what?" 

"If you really liked me. I guess what I am trying to ask, and in a totally respectful way by the way, is... were you and Ned a thing?" 

Okay, why does everyone keep thinking that? 

Ned is his best friend! He's a great guy and has stuck by Peter's side for a long time and he makes Peter laugh until his insides hurt and hugs him when he's sad. He has also kept Peter's secret which, awesome, that’s some major points for the guy. Peter doesn't think it's such a crazy idea actually, anyone would be lucky to have a guy like Ned, but he's had this thing for Liz for _so long_. 

Peter tried to put all this in words, failing spectacularly. 

" _No._ " He spat, sounding a little too harsh, "Sorry, I mean- No that there's anything wrong with Ned, he's cool, but he's also my best friend and _why does everyone keep thinking that?_ " 

Liz had a soft face, like she knew something he didn't which, okay, that’s very probably true, "Well, Ned kind of looks at you like you hung the moon and there's that picture Flash sent to everyone, so..." 

Yeah, that picture was kinda incriminating, but Peter had been at an all-time low, okay? 

"I just wanted to make sure." Liz shrugged, "You guys are such good friends and I would hate it if something happened between you two, like, didn't want him feeling bad if we went together, you know." 

"No, no, no. It's okay, he won't feel bad or anything." 

She smiled, "Cool." 

He returned it, "Yeah, cool." 

 

v. 

Peter watched as the Quinjet took off in the direction of whatever emergency or catastrophe needed the Avenger's attention right now. 

"Don't see that every day." Happy told Peter, a little impressed himself. 

_Wow_ , his mind eloquently supplied. This was definitely the big leagues. 

"Oh, there they are. How was the ride out? Good?" Enter Mr. Stark, left, addressing Peter and clearly not expecting an answer. 

He then turned to Happy, "Give me a minute with the kid." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. I gotta talk to the kid" 

Peter would've frowned at being called kid but it was Mr. Stark. It was okay. 

"I'll be close behind." Happy insisted. 

"How about a loose follow? Boundaries are good." Mr. Stark clapped him in the back and then turned to Peter, hitting him on the shoulder with a soft punch and then throwing an arm across his shoulders, grinning. 

Peter had no idea what was happening but he was pretty much sure it was the best day ever. 

"Sorry I took your suit." Mr. Stark began, "I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect tough love moment that you needed, right? To urge you one, right? What do you think?" 

Peter stammered out a few words that weren't actually words but Tony just sighed really, really loud. 

"Mr. Stark-" 

"You screwed the pooch hard, big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic. You raised the hybrid puppies. Okay, not my finest analogy." Mr. Stark paused, more for dramatic effect than anything, Peter thought, "I was wrong about you. I think with a little more mentoring, you'll be a real asset to the team." 

They arrived to the end of the corridor, where and into a small room with glass door, the walls to the side huge screens that showed some kind of blueprints and the Avengers logo in the far wall. 

"To- to the team?" Peter stammered. 

"Yeah, anyway. There's about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers." Tony pressed a button on his watch, opening a compartment in the wall in front of Peter, "When you're ready, why don't you try that on, and I'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers, Spider-Man." 

Out of the compartment came a new Spider-Suit, and not any suit. This one looked shinier which made meter think it was made with thin, flexible metal plates. The spider in the center was bigger. Gold accented legs stretching around its torso towards the back of the suit. Peter approached it, speechless, stammering words that weren't even words because _what the hell. Did Tony say Avenger? Was he really saying Peter could be an Avenger?_

Mr. Stark started talking, something about quarters and Vision not liking doors. This wasn't right. Ever since Peter got bit, from the first moment he put on a mask and went out there risking his life saving people, becoming an Avenger was like a dream. The ultimate goal. There's nothing bigger than being an Avenger, fighting alongside geniuses, war-heroes, assassins, literal _Gods_. 

Being an Avenger meant fighting the big battle. Being and Avenger meant having the whole world on his shoulders. Being and Avenger meant having the power to help save millions of lives, meant being responsible for all the them. Being an Avenger meant everything he wanted to be, but it didn't feet right. Peter was just Peter, a teen from Queens. He helped lost old ladies and got free churros as a reward. He looked out for his people, he looked out for Queens. What would he do if he had to fight for the whole of New York? For the whole _planet?_

Peter took a big breath and turned to Tony, who was looking at him expectantly, "Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I'm- I'm good." 

Tony pursed his lips, "You're good? How- How are you good?" 

"I mean- I just rather stay on the ground... for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." Peter shrugged and smiled, "Someone's gotta look out for the little guy." 

Tony took off his glasses so he could stare at Peter, eye to eye, "You're turning me down?" 

Peter said nothing, but he was sure of this. 

Tony pressed on, "If you're worried about your Aunt, you know that someday you gotta leave the nest, right?" 

"No, it's not about that. Mr. Stark-" 

"Is it because of the kid? What's his name..." He snapped his fingers, trying to remember, "The one you're always going on about. Your guy in the chair or something." 

"Who? Ned?" 

"Yeah, Ned. Your boyfriend. It wouldn’t be ideal but if you wanted I'm sure arrangements would be made. He could visit you whenever you wanted." 

The tips of Peter's ears turned red, "What- No- Mr. Stark, we're not-" 

He went on as if he couldn't hear Peter, "Or maybe you want him to come too? I don't know how kids do relationships these days. How old are you?" 

Peter aggressively shook his head, and his hands too, quick to contradict Mr. Stark, "No, no, no. It's not that. It's not any of that." 

"You better think about this. Look at that." Tony gestured at the suit and Peter turned to look at it, "Now look at me. Last chance, yes or no?" 

There was no hesitation, "No." 

"Okay. It's a kinda Springsteen-y working class hero vibe." Tony muttered, almost to himself. His voice suddenly changed, more cheerful, "Ah! Happy will take you home. Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Happy piped in from where he was standing a few feet away, he gestured at Tony, "Might wait in the car, I need a minute." 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Peter extended his hand. 

Tony shook it, "Yes, Mr. Parker. Very well." 

He gave Tony one last smile, "See you around." 

And with that, Peter left. He walked a few steps backwards to get a last glance at the suit. 

_Someday._

 

\+ i.  
"Dude, you're not gonna believe what just happened" 

"Holy shit!" Ned jumped from where he was seated on his bean bag, playing an online game on his laptop. 

"Sorry." Peter laughed sheepishly. 

Ned stood up and locked the door to his room so his mom wouldn't come in and see his best friend, who was currently perched on his roof. He was wearing the Stark spider-suit, that was new. 

Ned went back and sat on his bed gesturing wildly at Peter, "You have the suit back! Is that why you were missing in school today?" 

"Yeah!" Peter finally jumped from the roof and sat beside Ned, pressed from shoulder to thigh, "I saw Mr. Stark today! Actually, Happy came to pick me up at school. It was pretty weird, but he took me to the Avengers Headquarters up north! Ned, it was amazing, I saw the Quinjet take off with the Avengers inside and the place was HUGE." 

"Awesome." Ned said breathlessly. 

"I know, and that isn't even the best part. Then Mr. Stark was there and he told me I did a good job and that he was proud of me and I died Ned. I honestly thought I had died and gone to heaven where Iron Man thought I did a good job." 

Ned nodded, "Proud Iron Dad is awesome" 

Peter rolled his eyes, "I keep telling you not to call him that. But hear me out dude, the next part is the best. After that, he showed me this super cool new suit and offered me to be an Avenger." 

Ned looked at Peter incredulously "HE DID WHAT?!" 

"I know, I know. I said no." 

Ned looked at Peter even more incredulously, "YOU DID WHAT?!" 

"Hey, before you said anything. I figured it was a test you know? I mean, I just fixed this huge screw up, right? And he wanted to make sure I was still in the right path? Helping out the little guy and all that. He wouldn't offer a fifteen-year-old to be an Avenger." 

His best friend looked pensive, "Yeah." 

"Yeah, so I said no thank you Mr. Stark. Plus, I asked if it was a test and he said yes, that I passed. It was when I got home that I saw the suit on a bag on my bed." 

"Dude, cool." 

"But then May saw me with the suit on." 

"SHE DID WHAT?!" 

Peter laughed, "Dude, stop that. I was so excited to have it back that I put it on as soon as I saw it, but I guess I forgot to close the door because then May saw me." 

Ned squeezed his best friend's knee, "Shit, was it bad?" 

Peter stared at Ned's hand on his knee. It felt so warm. He wondered what it would feel like if he took it in his, "I guess? She was really freaked out at first. She blamed Mr. Stark, but then I explained what happened to me and that Mr. Stark was actually mentoring me so I wouldn't get hurt. I told her that I wasn't going to stop, that as long as I could do something I had to do something." 

Peter finally looked up at Ned, who was already staring at him, "I told her that with great power-" 

"-Comes great responsibility." Ned finished for him, "I guess that helped?" 

"A little. She got quiet after that. Oh, she also asked me who else knew and I said you did. I asked her if it was okay for me to come here. She said to be careful and that when I got back we were going to continue talking. And here I am." 

"Well, whatever happens you know I'm your guy, on the chair or not." 

Peter gave in to the urge. He took Ned's had and squeezed it, "Thanks man." 

"You're welcome." 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Ned beaming at Peter and Peter searching for something in his friend's face. 

A knock was hear at the door. 

"Ned, is that Peter in there with you? Why is your door locked?" Ned's mom did not sound happy. 

Both boys jumped from the bed. 

"Shit!" Ned gestured at his bed, "Get under the covers, quick." 

He made sure that peter was covered up to his neck before opening his door a little so he could talk to his mom. 

He opted for nonchalance, "What's up." 

She crossed her arms, "Ned, I told you that if you two are going to hang out in your room, the door stays open." 

Ned saw the stern face on his mom, "Mom, we're just hanging out-" 

She held up a finger to get him to stop talking, "No, young man. Those are the rules. When you have your boyfriend in your room, the door stays open."  
Ned stared at his mom, "What?" 

"Don't give me that Ned, you know the rules." her son kept staring at her so she sighed, "when Peter gets dressed tell him dinner is almost ready. If he wants to stay." 

"But- But we're not-" 

His mom rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah right. I'm old, not blind. I see how close you boys are," She turned around and headed to the kitchen, "Dinner in ten!" 

Ned closed his door and leaned against it. People often thought Peter and him were an item, but it being his mom made Ned a little more mortified. She's had that keep-your-door-open rule since she's met Peter. 

"Huh," Peter said way to calm, "That explains that keep-your-door-open rule." 

Ned was still shaken, "Dude, she's had that rule since she's met you." 

"That long?" Peter smiled at Ned as he went back to the bed and laid on it, his head on Peter's lap. He threaded his fingers through his hair, an old habit, "Bit rude not to tell me we are dating, Ned." 

Ned huffed a laugh, "Shut up, man. It's bad enough everyone seems to think we are dating." 

"I know, right? Even Mr. Stark thought I said no to the Avengers deal because I didn't want to leave you behind. He even offered to bring you too." 

Ned sat up to look at Peter face to face, "AND YOU SAID NO?!" 

Peter laughed and tugged him down, he loved Ned's enthusiasm, "Test, remember?" 

His best friend calmed down, "Oh, right." 

Peter resumed cradling Ned's hair, "May thought so, too." 

"And Michelle and Flash." The other boy added, eyes closed. 

"And Liz." 

"Yeah, Liz too." Peter felt more than hear Ned's huffed laugh, "We should probably just go out." 

Peter's hand stilled for a second, "Yeah." 

"I'm kinda tired of having to correct people." 

"Me too." 

"Plus, I don't think any girl is gonna notice me in like, ever." 

Peter frowned at him, "Hey, no. Any girl would be lucky to be with you." 

Ned sat up, properly, and stared at Peter's hands, which had been on his hair, "I don't want any girl." 

Peter sucked in a breath. Ned was serious. He could see it in his face, in the lines of his shoulders. He was serious and he liked Peter and he was _nervous_. 

"Ned-" 

"I mean, only if you want to. It's chill. I would still be your best friend, your guy in the chair. We can just forget I said anything." 

"Ned-" 

"And like, I thought it would be cool because I kinda like you? And sometimes I get these vibes? But that doesn't have to mean you're attracted to guys. Hell, that doesn't have to mean you're attracted to me. It's totally cool either way, we never talked about this. I'm bi, and my mom knows. I guess that's why she thought we were together? But whatever, I'm cool, you're cool, we're cool. We can just forget this happened and-" 

"NED!" 

He flinched, and risked a peek at the other boy, "Yes, Pete?" 

"Okay, those were several bombs you dropped there." 

Ned looked down at his lap, "Sorry." 

"No- Hey." Peter took one of Ned's hands and entwined his fingers, the other boy's eyes widening, "It's okay." 

"It is?" 

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea. You're my best friend, and the most awesome person I know, and-" Peter's ears turned pink, "You're cute." 

Ned stared at Peter, "I'm what?" 

He adverted his eyes and muttered under his breath, "You're cute." 

"I'm what?" Ned said, now teasing. 

Peter covered his face with the hand that wasn't holding Ned's, "Dude, stop." 

Ned laughed, full and happy, his whole body shaking. With that, the tension left the room. 

"Man, is this how you felt when Liz said yes to homecoming?" 

"Nah, this is different." 

"How?" 

"This feels like..." Peter kissed Ned's cheek, "Coming home."

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine, but, sadly, all mistakes are. If there's any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me! Also, I survive with comments and kudos so if you like this story don't hesitate to let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!
> 
> On twitter as hvlkling.


End file.
